dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Defense Fighters
The Earth Defense Fighters (EDF) is a unified global defense force of Earth. They are the primary defense unit of all territories of the United Earth Alliance. History The Earth Defense Fighters was formed in Age 741 due to the Piccolo Crisis that leveled a city and threaten the entire global. The EDF was sanctioned by the new formed World Council as a means to protect the planet and its people from threats like Piccolo. Like any other military forces, the EDF had conventional weapons and equipment, but what made it special is it vast array of Humans with special abilities. Raily became its first Director. The EDF is also sponsored by Capsule Corporation. Human-Saiyan War Arc Saiyan threat In Age 743, Earth would encounter threat greater than Piccolo: Saiyans. The EDF sent a four man squad to intercept two Saiyans who landed and completely destroyed a city. The squad lost two soldier and the last two just barely was able to force the Saiyans to retreat. However the Saiyans tell them in one year, 6 more are on their way and that they are more powerful. Knowing that the Saiyans are far more dangerous, the EDF focus efforts to prepare for their arrival. The two survivors formed an Elite unit called the Star Team and they were going to be the front of this attack. The EDF also seek help from Kami the Earth Guardian. He was able to send one member. Capsule Corp was able to make a prototype gravity chamber, but it was ably to generate 5Gs. The EDF also launched a satellite network that covered the area between Earth and Jupiter. In Age 744, six Saiyan pods are detected. The Pod crashed in a wasteland. They came early. The EDF deployed the Star Team, but one member was still not accounted for. While the Star Team battle the Saiyans, the EDF had reinforcements stand with a medical team. They sent in the reinforcement when the Star Team was nearly wiped out. However, thanks to quick tactics of the Star Team commander, they manage to subdue and capture all six saiyans. But like the first two that came, they tell them that an invasion force is coming in three years. Within that time, the EDF focus efforts to fortify the planet and the system. With the help of Capsule Corp, New and improved gravity chambers were made and was able to generate 50g. With this EDF fighters were able to improve their strength greatly. Scientist reversed engineer saiyan technology and able to make a prototype Exo-suit. The Satellite dramatically improved as well, now they are able to cover areas between the Sol System and Tau Ceti system. Planetary and orbital defense network was established with traps set in the Asteroid Belt and Pluto. First battle of Earth In Age 747, a massive fleet of saiyan pods was detected with one large ship. The Saiyan fleet blew through the defense network, but lost 46% of the fleet. The main ship landed in the South eastern hemisphere with multiple pods land in nearby cities with EDF outpost stationed in the area. The Battle for Earth has begun. The saiyans prove to be powerful force. Slowly, they kept pushing the EDF back, but they remained strong. The EDF soon realized that they have to win a decisive battle that would turn the tide. The Saiyans unleashed 8 Great apes on the main capital of the World Council; New Fork City. The EDF coordinated a Defensive line with the other Earth Military forces for this major battle. Nearly 100,000 EDF soldiers were deployed for that operation including the Star Team. In the meantime, Capsule Corp. was developing a means to dampen the effects of the unknown energy that the moon and artificial moons was giving off to causes the saiyans to transforms. At 10:19PM, Saiyans arrived. The military forces was evacuating civilians out of the city while, the EDF fought the Apes. It was a losing battle, 64% of the EDF died in that battle, but they manage to take down, 3 Apes. Half of the City was destroyed, when all seemed lost, Capsule Corp. Weapon was complete, they dispersed particles that dampen the energy of the moon and cause the remaining saiyans to revert back to normal, they are soon capture. The EDF then uses the weapon to disperse it all over the globe. Good timing since most saiyans in the full moon area was Great Apes, but then reverted back to normal. This great victory dramatically rose the ranks of the EDF and the entire World. With that, plans for a counter attack was made. That Counter attack was Operation: Winback Operation: Winback Tuffle Arc Machine Arc Alternate timeline Star Forces Tuffle-verse Gallery EDF_armor2.jpg|Standard Earth Defense Fighter armor Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Organization Category:Military Groups